Nuevos aires
by Muselina Black
Summary: Ahora Mary no tiene a sus hermanas para hacerle sombra. Nadie con quién la compraren para decir que son más guapas o más ingeniosas. Ahora es tiempo de cambiar. Nuevos aires se respiran en Longbourn, es el momento de aprovecharlos. Regalo para Escristora.


**Disclaimer: Las Bennet y Meryton no me pertenecen (mucho menos Mr. Darcy, por desgracia).**

_Este es un regalito para una persona que he conocido en el último año y resulta que somos almas gemelas. Cris: aunque nos separe ese Océano feo, siempre puedes contar conmigo para cuando necesites hablar o achuchones virtuales o lo que sea. Eres un amor y te mereces todo lo mejor en la vida._

_En fin, que los dejo con la historia._

**Nuevos aires**

**1**

¡Vaya con sus padres! Después de todo lo sucedido unos años atrás con la tonta de Lydia, no habían encontrado nada mejor que ponerse aún más estrictos con Kitty. Y claro, eso significaba que Mary se había transformado en su chaperona para todos los efectos prácticos. Cada vez que su hermana pequeña quería salir de la casa, Mary estaba obligada a dejar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo y acompañarla.

Ese día, había insistido en que necesitaba con urgencia ir a Meryton a comprar cintas para arreglar su sombrero de paseo, que estaba algo pasado de moda. Y aunque a Mary no le apetecía nada de nada eso de ir a caminar a pleno sol, aceptó. Ahí se quedarían las ganas que tenía de quedarse en casa leyendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

—Vamos, Mary, no pongas esa cara —le dijo Kitty con una sonrisa—. No te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a ser torturada, sólo a comprar cintas.

—¿No podías ir sola? Sabes lo poco que me interesan esas vanidades y frivolidades.

Su hermana menor le respondió con una mueca burlona, que a Mary no le sentó nada bien. ¿Qué se creía? Ella le estaba haciendo un favor. Sólo se había limitado a recalcar que no le hacía ninguna gracia en particular hacerlo.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo papá —apuntó la chica—. Además, no te hace bien estar tanto tiempo encerrada en casa. Papá te ha dicho que estudiar demasiado te va a provocar jaquecas.

Mary resopló y no contestó. Kitty tenía razón. En los últimos meses, su padre había empezado a decirle que había más cosas en el mundo además de los libros. Pero claro, él no tenía que ser constantemente comparado con alguna de sus hermanas. Mary no era ni de lejos tan guapa como Jane o Lydia, o tan alegre como Kitty. Mucho menos tan aguda como Lizzie. Su única gracia ser inteligente.

—Lo que digas —dijo con una mueca resignada. Kitty se rió y la agarró del brazo para guiarla al centro del pueblo.

La tía Phillips las había invitado a almorzar con ella, y Kitty había sugerido que salieran antes para aprovechar de hacer algunas compras. Por supuesto, eso significaba que Mary estaría fuera de casa por muchas horas. ¡Con las ganas que tenía de volver al libro que estaba leyendo!

Claro que este no era un libro que la gente esperaría verla leyendo. De hecho, era una novela. En uno de sus múltiples paseos a la biblioteca había encontrado una novela, la favorita de Jane cuando era más joven. De curiosa, había empezado a leer el primer capítulo, esperando encontrarse con conductas reprobables de todo tipo.

Y había terminado leyendo la mitad del libro en sólo unas horas, en la privacidad de su habitación.

Pero no había podido evitarlo. La historia la había atrapado. Las desventuras de la heroína la habían mantenido con la vista pegada al papel, hasta que su madre la había llamado para pedir su ayuda en la confección de un vestido.

Ahora sólo quería volver a casa y leer las últimas páginas. Necesitaba saber si el malvado tío de la joven Emily lograba con cumplir con su cometido, o si el apuesto galán la salvaba a tiempo.

—Mary, ¿qué piensas de esta cinta? —Kitty levantó la voz para llamar la atención de su hermana—. Creo que quedará estupenda con mi vestido de verano, el verde. Necesito algo que sirva para hacerlo más a la moda. Creo que era de Jane cuando tenía mi edad.

—¿No estabas comprando una cinta para tu sombrero? —preguntó a su vez la aludida. Kitty pasó las manos por las cintas que colgaban del mueble de la tienda.

—Sí, pero el señor Bones acaba de recibir todas estas desde Londres. Sería una tontería no echarles un vistazo —replicó su hermana—. ¿Por qué no ves alguna para ti? Mira esta, se vería preciosa con tu vestido azul oscuro.

Mary suspiró. Por supuesto que eso debía pasar. Kitty era absolutamente incapaz de concentrarse en sólo una cosa a la vez. Debía haberlo previsto. Para colmo, ella no tenía ningún interés en mirar cintas ni nada por el estilo.

Pero poco se podía hacer cuando a su hermana menor se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja. En cosa de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mary tenía a su hermana encima, viendo como una cinta color castaño hacía resaltar los ojos de su hermana, y viendo cómo se podía usar para darle vida a los vestidos de Mary.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Kitty no sólo llevaba la cinta para su sombrero en la bolsita que le había dado el señor Bones. Había comprado cintas para arreglar y modernizar sus propios vestidos —Lydia y Jane solían enviarle figurines de moda cada cierto tiempo, con las últimas tendencias de Londres— y los de Mary. En un principio, la chica se había rehusado a aceptar las sugerencias de su hermana, pero Kitty había insistido.

Pero al fin se había encaminado a la casa de sus tíos Phillips. Mary odiaba la impuntualidad con todas sus fuerzas y nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna parte. Pero gracias a la obsesión de Kitty con las cintas, sólo tenían cinco minutos para llegar a casa de los Phillips, al otro lado del pueblo.

—Vamos, Kitty. No quiero que los tíos no esperen mucho —le dijo a su hermana, tomándola del brazo—. Además, llegar tarde es lo más desconsiderado que un invitado puede hacer —añadió mirándola fijamente.

—¡Son sólo unos minutos!

—¡Es una falta de respeto!

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —Kitty se encogió de hombros y echó a correr por la mitad de la calle, las cintas escapando de la bolsa y agitándose en el aire.

Mary sólo atinó a mirarla con horror. ¡Estaban en la mitad de la calle! Eso de ir corriendo por ahí no era el comportamiento adecuado para una señorita de su condición.

—¡Kitty! —exclamó, sabiendo que una señorita no podía ir gritando así en público. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer cuando su hermana se estaba comportando de esa forma? Mientras su hermana corría, ella intentaba caminar más rápido, para apresurarse sin perder la compostura.

—Tú dijiste que llegaríamos tarde —sin dejar de correr, Kitty se giró para confrontar a su hermana—, yo sólo estoy…

Mary observó con horror cómo su hermana chocaba con un caballero que iba caminando unos pasos por delante de ellas. Kitty se tambaleó por un instante, soltando la bolsa con las cintas, pero el hombre la aferró por los hombros e impidió que se cayera. Mary sintió que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Por qué Kitty hacía esas cosas?

—Dios mío, lo siento mucho señor —empezó a disculparse cuando los hubo alcanzado. Kitty ya se había incorporado y miraba al hombre sin ningún tipo de disimulo—. Mi hermana no quería molestarlo ni cau…

—No pasa nada, señorita. Fue un accidente y no hubo daños —respondió el hombre, un joven alto y delgado—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Discúlpeme, señor —Kitty le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

—Lamento este incidente, sinceramente. Pero se nos hace tarde, Kitty. Buenas tardes, señor —masculló Mary, con una inclinación de cabeza dirigida al hombre. Antes de que su hermana menor pudiera decir algo más, Mary la agarró del brazo y la obligó a caminar.

—¡Señorita! —la voz del caballero las obligó a detenerse tras alejarse sólo unos pasos—. Creo que esto les pertenece.

Las dos Bennett se dieron media vuelta para mirarlo. El joven tenía en su mano la bolsita de las cintas y se la tendió a Mary con una sonrisa.

—Esto… —la muchacha dudó antes de responder—. Muchas gracias, señor —musitó finalmente. ¿Cómo era que nunca había aprendido qué hacer en esas situaciones, por todos los cielos?

—El placer es todo mío, señorita —los ojos del joven estaban clavados en ella mientras se llevaba la mano al sombrero e inclinaba la cabeza.

Mary hizo una nueva inclinación de cabeza, sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y se alejó de ahí, casi arrastrando a su hermana junto a sí.

—¿Viste sus ojos? —empezó a susurrar la chica cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos—. Dios mío, nunca he visto unos ojos tan verdes en mi vida. ¿No te parecieron increíblemente verdes, Mary?

—No me fijé en sus ojos —respondió su hermana, que había empezado a recuperar la compostura—. Estaba demasiado ocupada disculpándome por ti. Ya no eres una niña, Kitty. Deberías dejar de actuar como si lo fueras. ¿Cómo crees que papá te dejará ir a algún baile si sigues comportándote como si tuvieras diez años?

—No frunzas tanto el ceño, te vas a llenar de arrugas —fue la respuesta de Kitty, a la que obviamente las palabras de Mary le habían entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra. Su compañera suspiró—. Ay, vamos. No me mires así. Quizás no debí actuar así, pero tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a ese joven.

—Ni siquiera escuchamos su nombre.

—Seguro que tiene un nombre bonito —dijo Kitty con una sonrisa soñadora—. Con lo guapo que era, seguro que su nombre le pega. ¿Christopher o Matthias, tal vez?

—Ya.

Mary suspiró y tomó a su hermana del brazo. Su tía ya las había esperado por un buen rato, era el colmo de la mala educación el que siguieran demorándose tanto.

-o-

Por supuesto que la tía Phillips no se enfadó en lo más mínimo por la tardanza de sus sobrinas. Las hizo pasar a la salita sin dejar de chacharear acerca de todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas en el pueblo. La señorita King, quien había sido cortejada por el señor Wickham un tiempo atrás, acababa de casarse con un caballero encantador. Había visitado a su tía la semana anterior, mostrando un anillo que era casi escandaloso por su tamaño.

—¿Quién lo diría? Mary King casada. Supongo que su herencia ha debido incrementar en algo sus encantos, porque lo que es yo, la recuerdo como una chiquilla muy apocada y no muy guapa.

—¿Quién es su marido? —preguntó Kitty, muy interesada en el cotilleo. Mary dirigió su mirada a la ventana que daba a la calle, como si por ahí fuera a pasar algo interesante.

—Un tal señor Woods, de Londres. Su tía dice que es de muy buena familia, pero yo nunca había oído hablar de ellos. Pero parece amable, aunque no habla demasiado. Las comidas en esa casa deben ser cosa digna de verse, porque la buena de Mary nunca habla demasiado, tampoco.

—Quizás con su marido las cosas son diferentes —sugirió Kitty, que no podía dejar de ver romance donde pudiera. Para ella, era obvio que si dos personas se casaban era porque estaban locamente enamoradas la una de la otra. Daba igual que a su alrededor hubieran varias parejas que no concordaban con esa lógica, precisamente.

—Cierto, supongo que nadie sabe cómo es una persona en la intimidad de su casa —concordó la señora Phillips levantando las manos—. Por cierto, ¿han tenido noticias de sus hermanas? Lo último que supe fue que el señor Bingley compró una casa en Derbyshire, no muy lejos de Pemberley.

—Eso parece. ¡Jane y Lizzie son tan afortunadas de estar tan cerca la una de la otra! Sí, están lejos de nosotros, pero al menos pueden verse seguido —comentó Kitty con una sonrisa—. Jane ha dicho que cuando estén instalados, nos invitarán a visitarlos.

—Sería lo más apropiado —apuntó su tía—. Mary, ¿qué opinas? ¿No te mueres de ganas de volver a ver a tus hermanas?

—Claro que sí. Además, Lizzie dice que Pemberley es preciosa, con una biblioteca completa y muy variada —dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca había sido particularmente cercana a su hermana y el señor Darcy la intimidaba bastante. Ir a visitarlos no le llamaba la atención.

—Ay, Mary —dijo su tía—. Una jovencita como tú no debería tener la mente sólo en los libros. Necesitas salir al mundo, mostrar tu carita y divertirte.

—Eso es lo que le digo yo —dijo Kitty—. Pero nada de nada, ella siempre prefiere quedarse leyendo que salir conmigo a pasear. ¡Me cuesta un mundo convencerla!

—¿Saben? Mañana tendremos una cena con algunos amigos y colegas de su tío. Ustedes deberían venir y divertirse un rato. Déjenme escribirle una notita a mi cuñado para invitarlos.

Mary suspiró. ¿Era tan difícil que todos entendieran que su idea de diversión no era la misma que la de todo el mundo? Pero ya no había nada que hacer, sólo le quedaba sonreír y aceptar la invitación de su tía.

* * *

_Mary merece amor. Sí, en el libro es pedante y todo eso, pero todas las personas se merecen una segunda opinión. De acuerdo a lo que sale en la biografía que Edward Austen-Leigh (sobrino de Jane), Mary acabó casada con un empleado ("clerk") de su tío Phillips. Así que quise inventarle una historia a los dos, esperando que la señorita Jane Austen me perdone._

_En fin, creo que esto es todo._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Muselina_


End file.
